


Trying Something New

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [110]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Izuna practically dared him to do it. That's his excuse, at least.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Trying Something New

Even with a dozen and more other people in the room Tobirama still got the feeling that the figure at the head of the table was speaking directly and only to him. For the life of him he couldn’t remember the man’s name, probably something starting with a C since he’d been born of the Akimichi clan and their main family members tended to be named in certain patterns. What he did know was that he found the man incredibly attractive. Barrel-chested and tall, hair several shades darker than typical of his clan, he’d spent most of his own presentation staring right in to Tobirama’s eyes like he didn’t care for anyone else’s opinion.

Which was nice, on the one hand. It always felt good to know his thoughts were valued so highly. On the other hand it was a bit gauche to ignore the Hokage and the council of elders so blatantly.

Tobirama managed not to let the Akimichi catch him after the meeting but he was not so lucky in avoiding his lifelong rival as Izuna appeared on his heels the moment he stepped in to his own office. He offered the other man a questioning look only to watch him throw himself bodily on to the window seat with a sulky pout.

“I swear I can’t be the only one who fell asleep during that last presentation. Cho-something-whatever-his-name-is bored me to absolute tears.”

“A tad harsh, don’t you think?” Tobirama abandoned any thoughts of returning to his work and instead came around to lean against the front of his desk, arms casually crossed in front of him.

“No,” Izuna spat. “He’s an idiot.”

Laughing a little, Tobirama shook his head. “Whether you like him or not he is an expert in his field, he’s been studying defensive architecture for years as a hobby and several more with serious intentions since his people joined our venture of peace. If there’s anyone who is qualified to advise us on construction of a wall around our village then it would be him. Do you really think you could do any better?”

“Try me,” the other man snarled.

He was obviously going for something more seditious than thought-provoking and he seemed confused when his words gave pause. Head cocked to one side, Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the other man and hummed. It was an interesting offer even if it wasn’t intended to be one, yet he found himself inclined to accept.

When he stood and approached the window Izuna raised a brow in question but since he wasn’t expecting what was about to happen he had no time to stop it. Before he could do more than widen his eyes Tobirama had stepped in close and pulled them together for a kiss that lingered in all the right ways, light pressure and hands that clutched helplessly at the trailing edges of sleeves. Not having planned this in any structured way Tobirama wasn’t sure how far he intended to push things until a light moan from the other startled him in to pulling away.

Then, of course, they were left with nothing to do but to stare at each other in surprise.

“When I said ‘try me’ that wasn’t what I meant,” Izuna breathed.

“I know.”

“Right. Just wanted to make sure that was clear.”

Tobirama coughed to clear out his throat. “I’m not hearing any actual protests.”

“Depends,” Izuna said. “Were you really just trying something out or…did you actually want…”

“No, I want.”

Both of them nodded slowly until Izuna cleared the air by rolling his eyes and declaring, “It really doesn’t have to be this awkward!”

With that he used the hands still clinging to Tobirama’s clothing and pulled them back together. Something Tobirama really did not have a problem with, if he were being entirely honest. He’d already taken his moment to consider things and decided that this was what he wanted. And once he set his mind on something no one, not even a stubborn yet attractive asshole like Izuna, could talk him out of it.


End file.
